The Princess Breakout
by Rcrocks95
Summary: In Jeneous, Courtney is a queen-to-be. But she must marry a suitor who she does not love if she were to become queen. So she decides to escape with her rebellious dish cleaner. Who is this dish cleaner? Duncan. Rated T.
1. The Princess Breakout

The Princess Breakout

"Princess Courtney?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Your father wishes to see you in the dining hall."

Princess Courtney, better known as just Courtney by her friends, groaned as she gazed out of her bedroom window. Her thoughts drifted away to the current fantasy she was thinking of; her being a free person. A flying bird. Not here, trapped up in her kingdom with her father and her stepmother.

She thought about how her life could relate to all of the regular fairytales. The type of ideas that Disney would come up with and then make into an animated film. A handsome prince and damsel in distress, the evil stepmother withers away while her father marries the beautiful housemaid. Her life would seem like it would be like that.

Yeah right.

Her life as the Princess of Jeneous was the complete opposite of how it was supposed to be. She was certainly no damsel in distress. Her stepmother wasn't a bitch. And she certainly didn't want a prince to come and 'save' her from the 'distress' she was in. Instead, the case was that she had to be married to a prince by the age of eighteen if she were to take the throne. _Psh...I don't even want to become queen..._she thought bitterly to herself.

The only things that the queens did in Jeneous was get their nails done at salons, eat the finest food, spend all of their money in their accounts on useless dresses and jewelry, and look pretty. If Courtney were to become queen, she would take complete control of Jeneous.

In a good way, of course.

That was another reason that Jeneous was so different than all of the other kingdoms. They actually had technology. The animals weren't dragons or centaurs or make-believe stuff. Just deer and wolves and other animals, too.

"Princess?"

"Hmmmm?"

"Were you daydreaming again, Princess?"

"Okay, I've said this so many times before, but you can call me Courtney. The 'Princess' name sounds like a pet name to me."

"Well, you're going to hate it when your people start calling you 'Queen' next week." said her servant as she walked down the steps.

"If I ever get married." she grumbled.

She hurriedly tossed on a skirt and a dark green shirt and gracefully walked down the steps of the tower. She made many turns in the corridors and eventually stepped into the dining hall to see her father beaming at her. Courtney saw there was another man behind him.

A suitor.

_Oh crud._

"Why are you just standing in the hall, Court?" he asked sweetly. "Come over here and meet Prince Julius of Parhama. He's here to finally meet you in person instead of by sending e-mails."

The man behind her was handsome. His hair was long and sandy, with big brown eyes. He had on a blue polo t-shirt and puffy tan pants. His boots were black and polished, and he was wearing a dark green belt. His eyes were untrusting.

"Hello." he said in a deep voice. Courtney grimaced at him, but plastered on the fakest sweet smile she could.

"It's very nice to meet you, Prince Julius." she said sweetly.

He offered her his hand to shake, but she quickly ignored it. He was about to look offended but then Courtney's stepmother, Clara, walked in. _Go Clara!_ thought Courtney.

"Well, Charles, let's leave these two alone to get to know each other." said Clara as she pushed her husband out the door. Courtney walked over to Clara and put her mouth close to her ear.

"Clara, I don't like this guy. He seems...sketchy." she whispered.

"Nah, he doesn't seem that bad, sweetheart," she whispered back, "he might not be like the last prince."

Clara slipped away through the door, leaving Courtney and Julius alone. Courtney's heart thumped in her chest. She knew the only reason that this guy wanted her was for her money. She could tell by the envy in his eyes whenever he looked at her stepmother's jewels.

"So," said Julius, breaking the silence, "how are you?"

"Hmmm? Oh, I'm fine. Just fine."

More silence.

"Nice weather in the kingdom, huh?"

"Yup. Lots and lots of rain." she said, glancing outside at the light drizzle that was occurring.

"You look beautiful in that outfit."

"Um... Thanks? It's nothing that special..."

Courtney felt that the whole situation was pretty awkward. The prince was inching closer to her, and she didn't like that. As soon as he was within an arm length away from her, one of her servants walked by. Her least favorite servant. His cocky smirk, his sly moves he puts on her when her father isn't looking, those piercing teal eyes.

Duncan. Duncan, Duncan, _Duncan._

She had always told herself to steer clear of him. He walked up in front of Courtney and Julius, glaring at him. His arms were full of dishes.

"Hey, _Princess._" he said with a wink. Courtney felt warmth spread over her body, but she forced it down. She glared at him.

"Duncan, how many times do I have to tell you? My name is Courtney. I don't like being called 'Princess'."

"Yeah, but you are a princess and I'm just calling you by what you are."

"Oh, be quiet." she said menacingly. She quickly blushed, for their argument had left Julius a little confused.

"Uh, Prince Julius, this is my dish cleaner, Duncan. Duncan, this is Prince Julius of Parhama." she mumbled. Julius looked like he was going to puke for seeing someone other than royalty, but Duncan didn't notice.

"Well, look at what the maid swept up." said Julius coolly, looking down at Duncan.

"Excuse me?" he said, eyebrow piercing raised.

"Was I speaking too fast?" he said slowly.

Courtney felt the air grow thin. She didn't have any idea that Julius could be so...unappreciative.

"You want a mouth full of fist pretty boy?" he said, cracking his knuckles.

"You want a butt full of foot, peasant?" said Julius.

"O-KAY! That was a funny little joke you guys! Let's just stay cool..." she said, dragging away Julius from Duncan.

"Hey! He started it!" said Duncan defensively, "Just because he's 'royalty' doesn't mean he can insult me like that! What kind of arm muscles do you have? They probably feel like plastic bags full of pudding."

Julius launched himself at Duncan, which left Courtney speechless. She immediately ran up and separated the two with her arms. Duncan didn't have a scratch on him, but Julius had quite a few bruises on his arms and legs.

"Knew the pretty boy didn't have any muscles." he smirked, dusting off his hands.

*******

**A/N: First chapter! Tell me what you think. Sorry if it seems kinda strange. O_o But I think it will be good!**_**  
**_


	2. Visitor in the Tower

Chapter 2: Visitor in the Tower

*******

"Clara, I still don't like this guy. He's a wimp, he's mean, and he only wants to marry me for dad's money!"

"I'm getting strange vibes from him too, Court. But your father seems to like him. A lot."

Courtney sat in her chair and stared at her untouched food on her plate. After Julius had been taken away by her stepmother to fix up his wounds, Courtney's father had the bright idea to invite Julius over for dinner. She grimaced at the thought. Courtney glanced over in his direction. He still had some bruises on his lips and arms. Man, he was a total marshmallow. Her thoughts drifted to Duncan.

He is kind of cute...

_Stop it! You don't like that rebellious dish-cleaner!_

But he is really charming...

_No! He just wants you to think that!_

Well, it's working...

_Be quiet! You need to find a suitable suitor!_

She snapped back into reality. She must have zoned out longer than she had thought. Clara and Charles had already finished their dinner and excused themselves. Julius was waving his hand in front of Courtney's face while Duncan walked in to collect plates.

"Wow, nice shiner buddy." he said mockingly.

"Be quiet, peasant."

"Just who exactly do you think you are? Nobody says 'peasant'." he said with an eye roll.

"Guys! Oh my God, be quiet already!" Courtney groaned.

Both Duncan and Julius stopped their arguing and stared at her. Courtney stood up, straightened her back, and stared down at them.

"If you two won't stop your pathetic little arguments," she said sweetly, "then I will kick both of your asses out of the palace. Capiche?"

Julius nodded his head nervously. He looked very impressed for some strange reason. _Maybe he has a thing for really mean girls... It makes sense._ Courtney thought. He rose from his seat, glared at Duncan, and then faced Courtney.

"You really will make an excellent queen with that attitude," he said as he kissed her hand, "now I must go find your father and ask him a question."

Courtney was shocked that he had kissed her hand. His lips felt dry, tasteless. She wondered what question he would go and ask her dad, but she let that thought fade away. She sat down in her seat and finally began to eat her now-cold food. Duncan leaned his mouth down near her ear.

"What a shame, what a shame. I could have been so much better for you." he seductively growled.

"What _are _you talking about?" she questioned while she chewed her food.

"Oh, come _ON_, Princess!" he said while he slapped his forehead, "Doncha know what he's gonna ask your father?"

"Tips on what stocks to invest in?" she asked innocently.

"Psh. I wish. But he's gonna ask your father if he can ma—"

"Courtney! Come in here! I need to tell you something!" called her father.

"I'll see you later, Duncan."

Courtney ran down the hall while Duncan continued to collect the dishes.

_Stupid, stupid, STUPID!_

I am NOT stupid.

_You're falling for her!_

What? No I'm not.

_Yeah you are. You're jealous of Julius._

Am not!

_Are too!_

Duncan groaned and picked up more dishes. Maybe he WAS falling for her. Jealous of Julius? No way. He just deserved a good sock in the face for insulting servants.

*******

"Wha-what?" Courtney whispered, astonished at what her father had just said.

"Courtney, I know you are surprised, but you must be married by your birthday. That's only two days away! Julius is a very kind, strong, and—"

"Pathetic wimp?" she growled.

Courtney was confused when she walked in earlier to find Julius shaking her father's hand. He had run over, kissed her cheek, and then left to tell Clara the 'good news.' Courtney was wondering what the good news was, but she soon found out.

"Courtney," Charles sighed, "you need to find a husband. I'm not going to be around much longer, and you MUST take the throne. And Julius will make a fine husband."

"He's only been here for a day!" Courtney shouted, "How can you expect me to marry him so soon? I don't even know what his favorite color is, for God's sakes!"

"Well, there's nobody else left in the kingdom. I'm sorry Courtney, but it must be done."

Charles took his daughter's cheek and kissed her forehead. He then slowly walked upstairs to go to bed. Courtney was left in the hallway, upset and confused. She slowly let out a huge yawn. _How late is it?_ Courtney thought. The clock read 11:16 p.m. Great.

She dragged herself up to the top of her tower to find Clara standing by the doorway. Her face was sympathetic. She took her daughter's face and whispered 'I'm sorry,' and then left to go to bed. Courtney changed into her nightgown and slipped herself into bed, pillow soaked with tears. Today, she was a young and enthusiastic girl ready for anything, and in two days she would be chained down to a chair with an egotistical husband.

*******

At around twelve o'clock in the morning, Courtney woke up, aroused by a dream she was having. She turned on her bedside lamp, glancing around the room. Duncan was by her door swinging a key between his fingers, smirking.

"I thought you'd never wake up, Princess." he mocked. Courtney covered up her mouth with both of her hands to prevent her from screaming. She'd been screaming a lot lately.

"What are you doing here? How'd you get in here?" she whispered frantically.

"Well, _darling_, I have my ways of knowing how to pick locks around the palace. And Clara made an announcement downstairs before she went to bed that Julius had asked your dad if he could marry you. He said that you 'quote un-quote had the attitude of a queen.'" he said while he indicated air quotes.

"So what?" she said angrily.

"Well, do you want to marry that pathetic wimp or what?" he asked.

"Well...no..."

Duncan ran over to her bedside with some rope in his hands. His teal eyes met hers.

"Then come on. I'm breaking you out of here."

*******

**A/N: That was fun to write! This story will probably be my longest... I'm thinking of having at_ least_ 10 chapters. :)**


	3. Escape

Chapter 3: Escape

*******

"Duncan, are you insane? I can't just leave!"

"Come on babe, it's not like I like it here anymore than you do."

"Don't call me 'babe!' You know what I can do to you for saying that to me." she smirked menacingly.

Although Courtney was clearing refusing to leave, she was pacing around her room and collecting her belongings. Duncan was watching her, rolling his eyes.

"Psh. Whatever. You know you like it when I call you that. Oh, and take this," he said while he handed her a piece of paper and a pen, "so your folks won't be _TOO_ pissed at you for not telling them you ran off."

"Duncan, I don't know if I should do this." she said as she nervously started writing down onto the paper.

"Okay," he said breezily, "instead of leaving this claustrophobic castle with a heroic stud, go ahead and marry someone who doesn't even love you."

Courtney glared at him, but he made a good point. She ran over to her closet and stuffed the remains of her belongings into a small knapsack she could throw onto her back. She set the letter onto her bed while tears stung her eyes.

*******

_Dear Clara and Father,_

_I'm sorry that this is so last minute, but I must go and be rid of this depressing situation. Julius may be handsome, but he's weak, spineless, and stupid. I love you both very much, and I know I will return. In the meantime, if you __**must **__give up the throne to somebody, give it to Philip, your nephew. Yes, I know, he is only seven but he is next in line for the throne. I love you both._

_Princess Courtney_

_P.S. I took the dish cleaner, Duncan, with me. Sorry Clara. You'll have to do the dishes for a while._

*******

"I have to say goodbye to my family." she whispered as she made her way into the hallway. She walked into her parent's bedroom and watched her father and stepmother sleep. She silently bent down and kissed them both on their foreheads.

"I'm sorry, dad. It's the only way." she whispered.

"Are we done with the soap opera?" whispered Duncan impatiently.

"Do you mind?" she said annoyingly, "I'm having a moment here."

"Well, now your moment's over." he said as he grabbed her hand. They both flew down the hall towards the nearest hallway door. Courtney twisted the handle and opened up the door.

"Why's your hallway door unlocked? It's usually really bolted up." he said, staring down at the rope he had brought in his hands.

"I guess that Clara forgot to bolt it tonight."

"Damn. I brought this rope for nothing." he cursed.

"What, did you think that a girl like me would climb down a rope from my window and give you the benefit of having to help me down?" she flirted.

"It would be a pretty daring move for you, Princess." he smirked.

"Oh, shut up." she blushed.

_Oh crud it's starting._

What's starting?

_The flirting! You're flirting with him!_

I don't care.

_Ugh!_

They both ran down the halls and eventually found the front door. They flew outside and both ran through the garden into the crisp night air. Though she felt she would be terribly punished when she returned, she had always wanted to do something rebellious in her life. Now was the chance for her to do it.

*******

"Duncan, I don't like being out in the forest at night. It's really creepy."

"Awww. Princess is scared." he mocked.

"I am _not_ scared." she said steadily.

A wolf howled in the night as soon as she said that. She screeched, jumping high into the air. Courtney tucked herself into Duncan's chest.

"I'm frightened. I'm not scared." she pointed out.

"Way to twist around words, sweetheart."

Courtney huffed, but they continued to walk in the forest. The Forbidden Forest, to be exact. There were many urban legends about the Forbidden Forest that gave it its name. It was reported that giant birds and other mystical creatures lived in the Forest. Duncan, surprise surprise, didn't believe in mystical creatures.

However, Courtney did.

They continued to walk until they reached a gravel road. There was a small bridge that hung over a deep cliff. Across the bridge was a lit little town, full of noises and music. Courtney sighed of relief that they were finally out of the Forbidden Forest and near civilization.

"Look past that bridge," Duncan said, "I see a town where we can crash."

"I see it, too. I guess we'll have to cross the bridge to get to the town."

Duncan rolled his eyes. They both peered down to see how steep it was from the bridge to the ground. Courtney's breath caught in her chest. It was far down. _Really_ far down. Duncan was already walking onto the bridge towards the town, but he turned to face her. He looked confused.

"C'mon, Courtney! What's taking so long?"

"I—I don't want to cross!" she said dizzily.

"What? Why? It's stable!" he said as a wooden board fell down into the darkness below, "Mostly."

"But—but it's really scary. It looks like it'll break any minute."

Duncan started to jump up and down on the bridge. It wobbled back in forth, making a wavelike motion.

"It seems fine to me. Come on." he motioned her over.

"Okay..." Courtney said as she gripped onto the ropes. She closed her eyes and started to walk in a straightforward motion. _I am not walking on a wobbly bridge. I am walking on grass, earth, a pathway that is stable._ she kept telling herself. Her eyes flew open. She heard a crack, a yelp, and then nothing.

"Duncan?" she said nervously.

"DUNCAN!"

*******

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! ****What happened to Duncan? Will Courtney keep going without him? (Don't worry. He didn't die.) And what will Julius plan when he finds Courtney missing? Tune in for my next chappie! ;)**


	4. Author's Note & a Sneak Peek

**Author's Note**

Hey all you people who are reading my story! I just wanted to clarify that the next chapter of my story, _The Town_, will be uploaded and done on Saturday, April 18. Here's a sneak peek of the chapter:

*******

Courtney stood on the bridge helplessly, her knees weak. She let herself sob over how terrible the situation had turned out to be. If she were to become queen, she would have this bridge replaced so that people wouldn't fall off the edge.

"I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

Courtney froze. She ran over to the side of the bridge and peered over.

"D-Duncan? You're alive?"

Duncan had his fingers gripped to the side of the bridge on one of the wooden boards. He smirked up at her.

"It takes a lot more to knock me off a bridge, Princess. Now help me up. This is murder on my fingers."

*******

That's all I'm givin' ya! Tune in on Saturday for my next chapter! ;)

Rcrocks95


	5. The Town

Official Chapter 4/5: The Town

*******

Courtney stood on the bridge helplessly, her knees weak. She let herself sob over how terrible the situation had turned out to be. If she were to become queen, she would have this bridge replaced so that people wouldn't fall off the edge.

"I COULD USE A LITTLE HELP HERE!"

Courtney froze. She ran over to the side of the bridge and peered over.

"D-Duncan? You're alive?"

Duncan had his fingers gripped to the side of the bridge on one of the wooden boards. He smirked up at her.

"It takes a lot more to knock me off a bridge, Princess. Now help me up. This is murder on my fingers."

Courtney smiled eagerly and bent down over to where Duncan had his fingers gripped over the edge. She stretched her arms out as far as they could go and took Duncan's hands. Bracing herself, she gripped onto his hands as hard as she could and pulled back. Duncan swung his feet over the edge, and both Courtney and Duncan landed with a thud onto the bridge.

"Well, that wasn't _too_ bad." said Courtney as she dusted off her body.

"Easy for you to say!" Duncan said as he massaged his hands, "You weren't the one that had to grip onto that bridge for dear life!"

Courtney giggled as they cautiously continued to walk across the bridge. As soon as they had crossed over to the other side, five more wooden planks broke free of the bridge and plummeted down into the darkness. Courtney gulped, but they continued to walk.

Courtney glanced over at Duncan, who was still massaging his hand. He looked up at her, and then smirked.

"What are you starin' at?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing. Nothing. It's just... your hands are really beat up," she said with concern, "I think that when we get to that town that you should see a doctor."

"Nah. It's just a couple of scrapes and bruises. But it could really use a good massage." he mumbled.

"Oh. Well if that's all you need, here." she said as she took his hand. She gently moved her thumbs up and down the palms of his hands while he watched. She flipped them over and rubbed both of her hands on one of his, and then she did the same to the other. She stopped, then took her knapsack off her back and pulled out some gauze. She wrapped the gauze around both of his hands and massaged them some more.

"Better?" she said, still massaging his hands.

"Yeah," he muttered, "where'd you learn all of this nursing stuff?"

"My little cousin Philip used to come over to the palace all the time," she said, still massaging his hands, "and he used to hurt himself all the time. So, I decided the right thing to do was learn about how to handle wounds, and bleeding, and all that other stuff."

"Amazing." he whispered.

They both continued to walk towards the town, only about five minutes away from it. Duncan looked down at his hand, realizing Courtney was no longer massaging it. She was just holding it, rubbing it softly with her fingers. He smirked. Courtney looked down as well, pulling away her hand in embarrassment.

*******

"Finally!" Courtney sighed as they walked into the town, her being exhausted from walking.

The town was lit with tiny circular lights around the surrounding buildings. The light gave off a golden honey tone, filling the town with its light. There was a large open square filled with people shopping, talking, or just taking a stroll. The buildings had a Spanish flair to them, half of them designed with beautiful graffiti of flowers, people, or cars on them. The sky was now painted with stars.

"Wow," Courtney whispered, "this place is beautiful."

"Not half bad." Duncan said, examining the graffiti on the walls.

They both walked deeper into the town. There were some live performers that were standing on platforms with various instruments. There were guitarists, people playing flutes, and others playing maracas. All of the people around them were dancing and tossing coins and dollar bills into the musicians' hats. One girl in a dark purple top with dark black hair stopped dancing and approached Courtney.

"Wow," she said, examining Courtney, "you look a lot like the princess. Princess Courtney."

"Oh, really?" she said nervously, "I always thought that she was _so_ much prettier than me."

"Well, you could enter a look-a-like contest. I'm pretty sure you'd win," she said while eyeing Duncan, "So... is this your boyfriend?"

"What?! No! He's just my... brother! Yes! My brother." said Courtney.

"Hey," said Duncan smoothly, "nice to meet you. Do you know by any chance where we can find a hotel to crash in?"

"Huh? Oh yeah," she said, distracted by Duncan's hotness, "If you walk down Maple Street over there, there's a hotel called La Renee. That's a really nice place to stay."

"Thanks." said Duncan with a smile. He winked at her as he and Courtney left. Courtney was fuming.

"What was that?!" said Courtney, infuriated by Duncan's flirting.

"What? That? I was just asking a girl for directions on how to find a hotel where we can stay. Jealous, much?" he smirked.

"Me? No! Courtney Hewitt does _not _get jealous." she huffed.

"Just keep telling yourself that, darling." said Duncan in a mocking tone.

*******

They both walked down Maple Street, making lots of turns left and right. They eventually saw a very tall white building with navy calligraphy spelling out, _La Renee Hotel_. They both sighed of relief, than walked inside the building.

The girl was right when she said that La Renee was a nice place to stay.

The walls inside the hotel were painted with gold and white stripes. The furniture was gold and navy, with many people sitting and reading newspapers. A crackling fireplace spread warmth all throughout the hotel. There was a small fountain in the corner, along with many lush green plants surrounding the room. Courtney and Duncan both sat down on the loveseat near the fireplace.

"Oh my God. I've never walked so much in my life!" Courtney complained, resting her head on the back of the loveseat.

"Well, if you thought this was bad, you'd hate to see what it's like to wash around 60 dishes a week."

"You know, you could just use the dishwasher."

"I know," he flirted, "but I have to stay muscular by doing hard work."

"Washing dishes doesn't build muscle, Duncan." she said while she rolled her eyes.

"Then how do you explain me having the chest of a god?" he asked quickly. He wasn't really expecting an answer. Maybe smacks on the arm or an eye roll.

"Maybe you were just born with it." Courtney said breezily, eyeing his chest.

"Hah! So you _do_ admit that I'm muscular! I _knew_ that you couldn't resist admitting it." he said, pulling her down on the loveseat. She blushed, but she didn't back down.

_Stop it!_

Why? He's so hot!

_No he's not! He's using you like all the others did!_

But he does have a really toned chest...

_At least pull away from him!_

Courtney came back to her senses and gently pushed him away. She kicked off her tennis shoes and gazed into the fireplace. She sighed heavily, thinking about what her parents would think when they saw that she had disappeared.

"What's the matter Princess?"

"Nothing... it's just... I know that I'll have to go back. I don't want to be ruled by a seven-year-old. But... I don't want to marry Julius. He's a jerk. I'd never be able to live with myself if I married him... " she whispered, tears on the verge of flowing out of her eyes. Duncan put both of his arms around Courtney, caressing her.

"I think that you need to relax. Julius is a jerk. No, he's worse than that... he's a total jackass," he smirked, "but that doesn't mean that you have to marry him. You can find someone else in just two days."

"You think so?" she said while she sniffled.

"Yeah. I think you'll make a great queen." he whispered. Courtney let her tears flow, but she didn't explode in them. She put her arms around Duncan's neck, feeling safe. They were dangerously close now.

_Come on man, don't do it..._

She's so vulnerable... So hot... DO IT _NOW_ YOU IDIOT!

_Don't do it! Don't fall for her!_

Come on, you know you like her! Just do it!

_Don't cave!_

Duncan ignored his conscience. He leaned into her face and kissed her on the lips. She surprisingly didn't back away. She leaned in as more tears slid down her cheeks, kissing him harder. Other people in the hotel watched in disgust, 'Yeesh, get a room.' Duncan felt victorious, pushing her against the back of the loveseat. After quite a while, they parted.

"So, that's what it's like to kiss the dish cleaner."

*******

**A/N: Awww! Their first kiss! ^-^ How sweet! Next chapter comin' up soon! Also, I just wanted to give a shout-out to my friend Cassy! :)**


	6. Another Early Author's Note

Another Early Author's Note

Hi. Rcrocks95 here. Again. Sorry for the early Author's Note, but I have a legit reason for not finishing my chapter. I've been busy with sports, homework, and a lot of grief. Embarrassment, anger, and tears are what I have experienced this past week. I have been in a rut. So _please_ stop asking me to update. My next chapter will be completed on Saturday, May 2. I do not have a preview for you like my previous Author's Note.

Again, please stop asking me to update. I will. It's not like I died over the weekend.

And also, I'm sorry for the wait. A few more days will not kill a person.

Rcrocks95


	7. On the Town with a Surprise

Chapter 7: On the Town with a Surprise

"One more time?"

"No. It was just a... thank-you kiss. For making me feel better about running away from home."

"You'd make _me_ feel better if I got another kiss."

Courtney rolled her eyes as she and Duncan rose up to the 23rd floor of the hotel elevator. Of course, Duncan was heckling Courtney just to piss her off. Secretly, Courtney did want to kiss Duncan again. But she would never admit it.

"Seriously Duncan. Stop asking me to kiss you again."

"But why-hy-hy?" he whimpered.

Courtney smirked as she handed Duncan his room key.

"Good ni-ight." she said mockingly as she walked into her room. As the door of Courtney's room swung shut, Duncan walked into his room and sat on his bed.

_She _so_ wants me._

*******

"Hello? Clara? Dad?"

Courtney was walking up a winding staircase, the same staircase that led to her bedroom. The sky outside was dark yellow, and black crows were squawking on the dying trees outside.

_"Courtney... Over here... We must prepare you..."_

Courtney froze mid-way up the steps.

"Who-Who's there?" she said nervously. A figure tapped her on her shoulder, causing her to jump. She ran up the steps screaming "Duncan! Dad! Clara!" Her eyes stung with tears as she flung herself onto her bed, forcing herself to try and sleep.

_"Courtney... Wake up... A king is nothing without a queen..."_

Courtney's eyes flew open as she stared at the figure at the back of her room. Julius was there, only his body was black with dark yellow eyes and bright white teeth. Slowly, he progressed towards her... No matter how much she screamed he wouldn't stop coming...

*******

Courtney's eyes flickered open. She was covered in sweat from the nightmare about Julius she had the previous night. _Just a dream..._she thought to herself. She let out a massive yawn and slowly stretched her arms behind her head. After she had gotten on her clothes, she walked across the hall to see if Duncan was up.

"Can I come in?"

"Who—may I ask—is at the door?"

"Just the hotel maid to come and clean up your room." Courtney said with a huff. Man, was he annoying in the morning.

"You can come in." said Duncan with a muffled voice. She turned the handle and walked into the now filthy hotel room. _Leave it to Duncan to mess up a room in one night..._ she thought to herself. _Ironic how he's so good at cleaning dishes..._

Duncan walked into the room with a toothbrush in his mouth. Half of his face was covered with toothpaste.

"Careful, Duncan," she said sarcastically, "you're getting some toothpaste in your mouth."

"Ha-ha. You're not only a bossy princess, but you're also a comedian." said Duncan as he walked back into the bathroom.

"I am NOT bossy." she yelled. She walked over to the window and peered outside. People in the streets were laughing and walking around the square, shopping bags swaying in their hands. Maybe she would go out tonight. It would kind of be like a mini-celebration for not having to marry Julius, even if it meant not going back to the palace.

"You wouldn't believe the dream I had last night," said Courtney, "it was really horrifying."

"What was it about?" he said. Duncan walked in smelling like peppermint shaving cream and he was wearing a white shirt and jeans.

"Well, I dreamed I was back in the palace, heading off to bed. This... figure tapped me on my shoulder and it whispered something about 'preparing me'. I ran upstairs and was crying out for you or Clara or daddy but nobody came. I tried falling asleep, but Julius was at the bottom of my bed whispering 'a king is nothing without a queen.' And then it just... ended."

"Wow," said Duncan with wide eyes, "that is pretty messed up. But it does sound like something Julius would do."

"Do what?"

"Try and convince you with cheesy sayings like "a king is nothing without a queen.'"

"Well, having that dream doesn't matter at all. I'm deciding to never go back. I really like it here." she said happily while she lay sprawled on his bed, her hair fanned out all around her.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Hold on just a minute," Duncan said slowly, "you're gonna have to go back eventually."

Courtney sat upright on the bed, frowning.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Julius might try and do something less-than-friendly to try and get you to come back to the palace. He could send out guards to take you back by force, or take someone in your family hostage if you don't marry him. I mean the threats to make you come back are really endless."

"Well," said Courtney as she headed to the door, "let's try to enjoy it here as much as we can before we go back."

*******

"So, what should we do first?"

"I'm not sure. I've never been outside the palace before... What do you normally do when you go out?"

"Lemme see... I usually have to go out and buy your family food, get myself cleaning supplies, and some other things I'd rather not say."

Courtney giggled as she and Duncan strolled around the square. After they had left the hotel, they decided to go out and stroll around the town. Courtney was amazed at what she saw around her, mostly because she had never been outside the castle grounds before. Duncan wasn't that amazed. He goes out at least twice a day to buy the necessities for Courtney's family.

"Come on. It's not that bad. There are only three people in my family to buy food for and to clean up after."

"Yeah, but soon to be four people when you go back." he said with a smirk.

Courtney punched him in the arm as they approached the heart of the town.

"Oh, be quiet. I'm NOT marrying Julius, no matter _what _my father has to say."

Passerby glanced in Courtney's direction, whispering to others about how she 'looked just like the princess.' Courtney and Duncan ignored them and continued walking. They approached the part of the town they had walked through yesterday. Courtney could see the broken bridge waaaay off in the distance. She felt a shiver go down her spine.

"How 'bout we get something to eat? I'm starved." whined Duncan.

They made a few more turns around the square and approached a café called _Le Petit Gustante_.

"I swear, I think that we're in France with all these stupid French names." Duncan mumbled.

When they walked inside, the waiter couldn't stop staring at Courtney. Finally, he found his voice.

"I know that this sounds strange, but are you Princess Courtney?"

"Who, me? Oh, no. Uh, my name's... um, Claire. Yes, Claire. And this is my brother, um... Dan."

"Oh," said the waiter curiously, "well you look just like the princess. Strange... Anyways, let me show you to your table..."

After they had been seated, Duncan set down his menu and covered his mouth, trying hard not to laugh. Courtney ignored him, but he started to laugh really hard. She set down her menu and glared at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked impatiently.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. It's just um... I'm not, uh..." he said mockingly. Courtney smacked him on the head with her menu.

"OK, let me set this straight with you: One, I_ DO NOT_ talk like that, and two, I'm not good at making things up on the spot."

"Yeah, yeah. You're a really bad liar, Princess. You say 'um' and 'uh' every time that you make something up." Duncan said breezily. A thought popped into his head. "Can you answer something for me, Princess?"

"Sure."

"Quick! Tell me why you didn't want to kiss me earlier!" he said quickly.

"Um, well, uh I just don't, um..." she stammered.

"A-ha! I knew that you didn't have an excuse when you said you didn't want to kiss me. You're afraid of liking me!" he said proudly. He leaned over the table, inches from her nose. He kissed her gently on the tip of her upper lip and sat back down.

"I am NOT afraid of you." she said quietly.

"You should be. I mean, I guy like me... is... Courtney, get down." he said while he stared at the figure in the distance.

"Wh—"

"Just do as I say." he said firmly. Courtney grew nervous as she slid herself under the table. She curled herself up in a ball as she heard loud clunkings of shoes approach the table.

_Oh no._

"I thought I'd find you here." a deep, dark voice bellowed.

"What? It's just little ol' me. Sitting in a café innocently. Isn't your princess asleep in your bed?" Duncan hissed.

"Oh no. I woke up, went into her room, and she was gone." said Julius, "So I just called up some of the men from the palace, told them the princess was missing, and we started searching every nook and cranny in the kingdom. We just came in here to see if the waiters had seen the princess walk by, but you made my search way easier."

"What kind of gay man ARE you?" said Duncan sarcastically, "No guy says 'nooks and crannies.'"

"Silence! I know that the princess is here! Show yourself!" he roared, turning around to see if she had given in and showed herself. Courtney shivered and stayed still under the table.

"Well. I didn't want it to come to this..." said Julius quietly as he snapped his fingers. Four very large men came from behind Julius and grabbed Duncan by his shoulders and his arms. He tried to fight it, but failed.

"If you're here, princess—and I know you are—just know that your little dish cleaner won't be around much longer if you don't return to the palace. Goodbye." he said darkly as the six men left the café. Courtney sat under the table, cowering and breathing very quickly.

_Like Duncan had said earlier, the threats to make her come back are really endless..._

*******

**A/N: I am SO super sorry for the long wait! Like I said in my last chapter, I said I was going through some emotional distress. And BTW, I have decided to release each of my new chapters every Saturday, so people know when I'll update. Thanks again for all the support! :)**


	8. Into Hiding

Chapter 8: Into Hiding

"You're holding it the wrong way, miss." said the cashier.

Courtney had a small black object in her right hand, her left hand covering the other. What was the object? A gun. Courtney was at the gun and rifle shop, only about twenty minutes away from the café she was just at. She flipped the gun around and pointed it at the wall.

"Oh, thanks! I could have killed myself." she said with a nervous laugh. She had never used a gun before, and who could blame her if she held it the wrong way? She walked over to the counter, money at hand.

"That will be $150, please." said the cashier.

Courtney handed the man the money and picked out a small leather case. She clipped the case onto her pants and slid the gun inside. Courtney ran out the door towards the palace. As she ran up the pathway, she forgot about how the bridge was broken. She slowed down her paced and looked down the cliff. Nothing but darkness and branches growing out of the sides.

_Great. Now how am I going to save him?_

*******

"Julius! I demand to know what you are doing!"

"Your highness," he said with a bow, "I have brought back your rebellious dish-cleaner."

Julius, Clara, Charles, and Duncan were all seated in the living room. Duncan looked dead with his hands in handcuffs. Clara was nervously pacing the room while Charles was rubbing his temples. Julius had his hands holding down Duncan's hands, which really had no point since they were already handcuffed.

"I can see that, but what is he doing here?"

"I came to exterminate him. It turns out that he kidnapped Courtney." he lied.

"Do you expect me to believe that? My daughter left a note saying she ran away with Duncan. I can understand why." he said, his lips pressed in a tight line.

"That's what he wanted you to think. _He _wrote that note to make you think that Courtney wrote it." he whispered, pointing at Duncan. Charles approached him, his eyes dull and filled with worry.

"Did you, Duncan? Did you write that note and kidnap my daughter?"

"No. No I didn't. How could you believe that?" he whispered.

"I don't." he said with relief. "Release him."

"But—" stuttered Julius.

"Look. If you find Courtney before six p.m. today, you may still marry her. But if you don't, than I have no other choice but give the throne to my nephew, Philip. Now release Duncan. He didn't do anything wrong."

Julius regretfully took off Duncan's handcuffs. There was silence in the room for about a minute. Julius quietly walked out the door while Duncan went through the other door. He ran through the Forbidden Forest towards the cliff. There, on the other side, was Courtney. She was sitting on a rock staring off into space. Duncan was filled with relief to see her.

"Courtney!" he shouted. His very loud voice made her jump. She ran over to the side of the cliff and stared in disbelief at Duncan.

"You're here. How'd you get here?" she mumbled quietly.

"Doesn't matter. Listen, you only have to hide for one more hour and then you won't have to marry Julius at all. Your father said that at six p.m. Philip would take the throne."

"Really? But what about Julius? What if he finds you again?"

"He won't." he said halfheartedly. Courtney pulled out her gun and leather pouch. Duncan stepped back as he suddenly grew very nervous. He had never seen her with a gun before.

"Don't look so scared. Here." she shouted. She threw the gun across the cliff while it landed with a thud on the ground. Duncan picked up the gun and started to give Courtney instructions on where to hide.

"He'll probably be here in a few minutes. You should probably hide somewhere in the town." he said quickly.

"How about just hiding under the table at the café again?"

"Nah. That's the first place he'll look."

"How about inside that hotel we stayed at? I can hide behind the front counter." she suggested.

"Good idea." he said as he pulled out a small white box. "Oh, and I got you this for your birthday while we were in the town yesterday."

He tossed the box across the cliff, shortly landing on the grass. Courtney walked over and opened up the box. Inside was a small silver bracelet with the letter C etched into it. Courtney smiled and slid it onto her wrist.

"Thanks."

"Ah, whatever. It's nothing special." he said sheepishly. He slid the gun into the leather case. As they both walked separate ways from the cliff, Courtney turned around and spoke three words.

"I love you." she said. Duncan stopped in his tracks, but a minute later he started walking again. They both walked opposite ways, not knowing what to expect next.

*******

**A/N: AUGH! This chapter was TERIBBLE! I promise the next one will be better! :(**


	9. Abduction

Chapter 9: Abduction

_Ok. I only have twenty more minutes of hiding behind this desk and I'm free to go..._

Courtney was tucked in a tight ball behind the front counter at _La Renee Hotel_. She was hot, tired, and very grouchy. One can only stay in a tight ball in a cramped space for so long, and Courtney had managed to withstand forty minutes behind the counter. Luckily when she arrived, the manager was on break and never noticed her sneak behind the desk. He still hadn't returned yet.

_This is really boring._ thought Courtney. She started to twiddle her thumbs. All of a sudden, there was a screech that came from outside the hotel. Men started pouring into the hotel, the thumps of their shoes rattling the hotel furniture. Courtney's breath ran thin. She stopped twiddling her thumbs and pulled her legs closer to her chest.

"Have you seen a woman with short chestnut hair who looks just like Princess Courtney?" Julius's voice boomed at a guest sitting in an armchair.

"I think I did earlier... I saw her walk in that direction." said the man. Julius eyes scanned the area, but he did not see Courtney anywhere.

"Search the premises." Julius barked at one of his searchers. The men started to tear the hotel apart, upturning chairs and lamps and all sorts of plants.

"Check to see if she's behind the front counter." Courtney's heart literally fell in her chest. Cold sweat started to break out on her forehead as she tugged and pulled her legs even closer to her chest. They felt as though they would snap in half since they were so close. Julius's searchers approached the desk and with one quick swift of their wrists, it was on its side. Courtney had her arms over her legs as she slowly lifted up her head. Julius smiled evilly down at her.

"Why Courtney. What are you doing on the floor, my darling? Were you hiding from me?" he said softly. Courtney thumped him on the head with her fingers.

"You listen—You listen well. I am not going to marry you under any circumstances. Besides," she said as she glanced at the clock on the wall, "you only have fifteen minutes to return to the palace. You'll never make it in time."

"On the contrary, I believe we will make it in time." he said quickly. "When we happened upon your little friend in the Forbidden Forrest, we—"

"Duncan? What did you do to Duncan?" she shrieked.

"Oh, now him? We simply—"

"_What did you do to Duncan?_"

"We captured him, my love. He's my prisoner. In fact he's waiting for you in the carriage. And if you refuse to marry me, I am going to hang him."

Courtney stared in disbelief at Julius's evilly handsome face. If she would have had any food in her stomach, she would have thrown up right there. Her knees fell weak as she suddenly felt the room spinning around her. And then she collapsed.

*******

"I never thought it would end up like this."

"Like what?"

"Me—actually being beaten by that wimp." said Duncan pathetically.

Julius, Duncan, and Courtney were all seated in the back of a large grey carriage. Duncan had his hands banded together by some thick white rope, his feet also tied together. Courtney had her hands laced with Duncan's, Julius watching them mockingly.

"I still don't understand. It makes no sense whatsoever. I gave you a gun to kill Julius. And how in the world did he get to the town when the bridge was broken?" Courtney wondered aloud.

"I found an alternate route just west of the Forbidden Forest. There ended up being another bridge that wasn't broken." Julius explained. "And we snuck up on your little boyfriend here and knocked him out. I have his gun. Right. Here."

Julius pulled out his gun and aimed it at Duncan. Courtney tightened her grip on Duncan's hands, although Duncan was surprisingly calm.

"Now here is how this is going to work. You, Courtney, are going to tell your father that you are desperately in love with me. You will also tell him that Duncan DID capture you and write that letter you left in your bedroom. I want you, Duncan, to sit in this carriage until I come to get you. After me and Courtney are married, I am going to either hang you or shoot you."

"That's just dandy." Duncan muttered.

"And, since I'm such a nice guy, I'm going to let you choose your way to die. What'll it be?"

"How about of old age?"

Julius rolled his eyes as they approached the palace. He stepped out of the carriage and tore Courtney away from Duncan. Duncan sat in his little spot in the carriage and waited. Waited for Julius to come and kill him, just because he had gotten involved with falling in love with Courtney.

*******

"Oh, my darling, we missed you so much." said Clara softly. She had he arms around her daughter's neck, caressing her. Julius was standing behind Courtney, the small black gun inconspicuously pressed to her back, whispering to her commands as to what to say and do.

"I missed you too, Clara. You as well, daddy. I just cannot wait to marry Julius." she said sarcastically. There was dead silence all around the room until her father spoke.

"Excuse me?"

"I am in love with Julius, daddy." Courtney mumbled through her gritted teeth.

"I just don't understand it. You said you despised him earlier."

"Oh, I don't know what I was speaking about earlier. I just cannot wait until I am able to marry him. And to finally be rid of that retched Duncan. He captured me and kept me prisoner until Julius saved me." she lied.

"I don't believe it." Charles muttered. "He seemed like he really cared about you. Well. I guess we'll have to take care of him later. As for right now, my daughter has finally found a suitor! Praise be the glory of God!" he said happily. Courtney fought back the desire to steal the gun Julius had and shoot him right on the spot.

After Courtney's father had set the date of the wedding, only two days later, Julius pushed Courtney out of the palace to where the carriage was parked. Duncan was still sitting in the same little spot, struggling and trying to get out from the force of the ropes. Julius laughed as he watched Duncan squirm.

"Please, please don't kill Duncan, Julius." Courtney pleaded. "I will do anything you want."

"Calm down. I said I would kill him after the wedding. That's not going to be for two more days. Sheesh." he said halfheartedly.

Courtney eyed the gun that Julius had stuffed into the small leather pouch.

"Well, goodnight then. Off you go." Courtney said quickly. _Well. Here goes nothing..._ She quickly brushed her lips against Julius's as her hands snuck to his belt. She pulled the gun out of the pouch and hid it behind her back as she pulled away. _UGH! SO DISGUSTING! _Courtney thought.

"That's more like it. See how much easier life is when you cooperate?" he said in a hushed tone. As soon as Julius was out of sight, Courtney opened the door of the carriage and slid inside.

"Bleh!" she shouted. "That was the most disgusting thing I have ever done in my life! At least I got my gun back..."

Courtney reached across the seat as she untied the rope around Duncan's wrists and ankles. She laid her head on top of his lap and closed her eyes as the gun fell onto the floor of the carriage. Duncan placed his hand under her head, his fingers smoothing her hair.

"The things we do for love..."

*******

**A/N: Sorry I didn't put this on until today! I sort of forgot to upload it yesterday. I hope you liked this chapter; I put a whole half hour into typing it! XD**


	10. The Fake Wedding

Chapter 10: The Fake Wedding

"Morning sunshine."

"Hmmm? Duncan? Did I fall asleep in the carriage last night? No _wonder_ my back hurt so much."

"Sleeping in a carriage is better than sleeping on the floor." Duncan pointed out.

Courtney lifted her head up from Duncan's lap and rubbed her eyes. Sunlight poured in through the windshield and side windows, blinding her. Duncan rolled his wrists and ankles, still sore from the rope that was tied so tight to him the previous night. He leaned over her and kissed her softly on her forehead.

"Well, let's get moving. I have some—ugh—wedding details to tend to. And you have to work in the kitchen."

"Aw, I don't wanna work today!" Duncan moaned.

"Well, you still work for me and my family, so being your superior; I say it's time for you to get to work!" Courtney said triumphantly, slipping out of the carriage and pointing to the castle.

"My superior my foot." Duncan grumbled. Courtney walked up to the front door of the castle and turned the knob. A pair of hands curled over hers.

"What are you doing? If Julius sees me without the rope on my wrists, he'll kill me a little too soon." said Duncan.

"Hm. I guess you're right. Wait right here." Courtney sprinted back to the carriage and opened the door. When she came back with the rope, she started to wrap it around Duncan's wrists and ankles.

"DAMN IT! Is there a point as to why you're tying the rope so tight?" Duncan muttered.

"C'mon, we have to make this look convincing. Let's just hope he doesn't notice anything suspicious."

Courtney took one of the looser bands of rope and led Duncan around the palace. They approached the dining hall with haste.

"Courtney, my dear! How did you sleep last night? We didn't even see you walk upstairs to your room." said Clara.

"What is HE doing here?" said Charles, "I don't want to be in the presence of the man who kidnapped my only daughter."

"Shush," said Courtney as she whipped her head to survey the room, "is Julius here? At all?"

"No. He left for Parhama to tell his family about the marriage at around ten this morning. Why do you ask, dear?" said Clara curiously.

"Duncan didn't kidnap me," she said quickly as she took off the rope off of Duncan's wrists and ankles, "I made it up. Well, not really, Julius kind of made me say it."

"What?!" Charles roared.

"Daddy, please, let me explain," Courtney said calmly, "Alright. That's better. Now. When I ran off with Duncan, we ran into lots of, um, trouble along the way, but eventually Julius found us. Well, I hid under a table and they took Duncan away. Soon we found each other at the broken bridge and then we got captured by Julius again and he had a gun and he forced me to say I loved him and..."

"And what, Courtney? Calm down, sweetheart."

"I don't love him. I hate him. I hate him more than I hated the suitor before Julius." Courtney shivered at the thought of her previous suitor, Christopher. Ugh. "And... I love Duncan."

They stood in silence. A few birds chirped outside of the window, the only noise to be heard. Duncan smirked at Courtney, which made her blush.

"Let me just try to wrap my head around this: Julius forced you to say you loved him so you wouldn't be killed. Duncan DIDN'T capture you. And, you love him?"

"Yes, yes, and yes."

"God almighty. I need to sit down." Clara said exaggeratedly.

"So, what are we going to do? When Julius gets back from Parhama, I'm going to have to marry him. I mean, my birthday was yesterday, and I was supposed to be married by then. Oh, Lord, I do NOT want to be ruled by a seven-year-old!" whined Courtney. She laid her head in her hands while Duncan soothingly rubbed her back.

"You don't have to marry Julius, dear."

Courtney lifted her head and stared in disbelief at her father.

"Pardon?"

Charles let out a huge sigh and stirred his coffee in his cup.

"Listen, pumpkin. Although Parliament clearly states that a princess must marry by the age of eighteen and must marry a suitor and blah blah blah..." Charles babbled on, "You are still my daughter. And I do not want you to marry a weakling who threatened to kill you! Sweet Lord above, I would have killed him on the spot if he would have shot you."

"So... I don't have to marry Julius when he returns from Parhama?" Courtney said slowly.

"Being a father... comes before being a ruler."

Courtney flung her arms around his neck and kissed him on his cheek.

"Thanks, daddy. But what are we going to do when he gets back?" said Courtney. Duncan cracked his knuckles, an evil smile placed on his face.

"I can take care of it." Duncan said darkly. Courtney rolled her eyes.

"Can't we just arrest him?"

"Princess, you're no fun. Just arresting the guy on-the-spot won't teach him a lesson he needs to learn." Duncan stated matter-of-factly.

"Certainly not! Anyone who threatens to kill my daughter and wants to marry her just for her money will answer to me!" Clara said defensively, shaking her fists in the air. There was more silence in the room. All of a sudden, Duncan's face lit up, a broad grin playing on his lips.

*******

**3 p.m.**

"Courtney, my dear. How nice to see you!" Julian exclaimed as he stepped out of the carriage. "I have terrible news. My parents cannot come to the wedding; they have already made other plans. What a pity."

"Oh, yes. Terrible." Courtney dragged with fake sympathy. Charles and Clara were holding onto Courtney's shoulders, winking at her.

"Well, my darling, are you excited about becoming a married woman tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow? Oh, no no no no no! Didn't my parents tell you? We bumped the wedding up to today!" Courtney stated matter-of-factly.

"T-today? But none of my family members know and we didn't do a rehearsal..."

"Oh, don't worry about that! We already have everything set up in the backyard of the palace. All we have to do is change in our rooms." Courtney said with fake enthusiasm. "C'mon now, no need to stand there like a totem pole."

Courtney pushed Julius into his room when they had gotten inside the palace. As soon as they were changed into their wedding outfits, they both went downstairs and out the door the led to the backyard.

**3:30 p.m.**

"...to celebrate the love between two people that transforms into marriage. Julius Merette, do you take Courtney Valdez to be your lawful wedded wife?" said the priest. Julius smirked at Courtney. She felt her lunch come back up in her throat.

"I do."

"And do you, Courtney Valdez, take Julius Merette to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I..."

Courtney glanced around at everyone in their chairs. They all knew about the fake wedding, and they looked at Courtney skeptically, waiting for her to say "I don't."

It would have been a beautiful wedding if it was real. There were decorations, a delicious cake, and a beautiful ice sculpture. And Courtney looked gorgeous in her outfit.

She took in a deep breath.

"...don't."

Julius' mouth was pressed in a tight line. He balled his fists, glaring daggers at her.

"What?"

"I said I don't! Guards! Arrest this man!" shouted Courtney, who was now backing away from Julius at a quick rate. Guards flooded in from the palace, handcuffs at hand. Julius looked like a deer in the headlights. Soon he was tied into a tight ball of rope, wriggling.

"WHAT is the meaning of this?!" he roared.

"Well, Julius. While you were away on your little 'trip', I told my parents that Duncan didn't kidnap me and how you threatened to kill both of us. So we planned out this little wedding. It had everything: Cake, family, and lots and lots of trustworthy guards to arrest you," she said with a smile. "Now take him away."

Three of the guards started to drag Julius away. Duncan came out of the palace and wrapped his arms around Courtney. Her eyes started to well up, and soon she was on the floor, crying. Her parents knew. Everyone at the wedding knew. They all knew why she was crying, except for Duncan.

"What's the matter Princess? Julius is gone! You'll never have to see him again! Why are you crying?" he said soothingly. Charles approached Duncan.

"She's crying because she can't marry _you_ now, Duncan."

*******

**A/N: Everyone has the right to slap me in the face. I'm so sorry for the 5-week wait. I was away for two weeks, but the other three you can blame me for. I blame myself for laziness. Anyways, I promise to have it done every Saturday. Scout's honor! :D**

**Also, this is not the last chapter. There will be 1 or 2 more. Then I will make a sequel... about Julius and his imprisonment. **


	11. Suitor In Training

Chapter 11: Suitor-in-Training

"Can't marry me? What're you talking about?"

"She can't marry you... by law. It's not that she doesn't want to; you can clearly see how upset she is." Charles said as he pointed to his weeping daughter. "It's just... the law requires a princess to marry a _suitor_. And you're just not, um... _qualified_ to be one."

"Not qualified? Says who?" Duncan said defensively. "I can be classy whenever I want to."

Charles laughed quietly.

"Well, you certainly don't look like it!" he laughed. Duncan scowled but shrugged casually.

"I can change."

"Then we better get started soon. If she doesn't get married by tomorrow, I'll have to give the throne to Philip."

Duncan watched Courtney sulk as Clara took her by the elbows. Duncan walked over to her and pressed his lips to her ear.

"I'll fix this. I'll fix myself. My image... and attitude."

Courtney looked at him skeptically, but her face softened. Clara took her away into the palace quietly. As the guests of the 'wedding' began to leave, Duncan turned to face Charles, his fingers running through his hair.

"Does this mean that the hawk has to go?"

"You don't see a typical suitor in Jeneous sporting a Mohawk, son." Charles said with a raised eyebrow.

Duncan sighed heavily.

"This is gonna be a loooooong day."

*******

"Eh. Eh. Eh."

"Duncan, you have to stop twitching if you want all of your Mohawk cut off."

Duncan was seated in front of a very large mirror in the local hair salon. Chops of green hair scattered the floor. Duncan's eyes were twitching nonstop and Charles could not soothe him. His hairdresser made the final touches and turned his chair to the side.

"There you are. All we have to do is color it. What did you say your natural hair color was again?"

"Black."

He felt a cool sensation as the hairdresser applied the black hair coloring to the little tuft of green that was left on his head. In about five minutes, the hair coloring treatment was completed.

"Okay, then. All done. Just don't touch your head for about a half hour. You look fabulous!" the hairdresser exclaimed. Duncan really did look fabulous. He looked... more sophisticated.

"He looks great, Candace."

Soon Charles and Duncan were walking back to the palace.

"Now we should try and fix up your attitude."

"What's wrong with my attitude?" Duncan said menacingly. There was a long pause. "I think that you're right."

"Come with me, Duncan. I know one person who can clean up anyone's personality."

*******

Courtney lay sprawled out on her bed, her diary in front of her. An empty box sat next to her, about fifty filthy tissues littered the floor. Pen at hand, Courtney began to write her thoughts down on paper.

Dear Diary,

I believe that I am truly feeling depression. I have never really been depressed before, but I guess I know how it feels now. Julius is gone, thank God. That's the good news. The bad news is that I cannot marry Duncan. It's that stupid law. I have to marry a suitor. Duncan said something earlier about changing his image, his attitude... but I'm not so sure that will work. He needs to be legally royal, not just look and act like one. We'll see...

Courtney.

*******

"Now, Duncan. Imagine that I'm Courtney. What would you say to me if you just walked into the room?"

"Um... Morning babe?"

Clara sighed heavily.

"Try again."

"Ok... Morning beautiful?"

"Almost there, Duncan."

"Good morning, my beautiful Courtney?"

"Nice job Duncan."

"Thanks—OW! I MEAN THANK YOU VERY MUCH!" Clara removed her fingers from his ear.

"Great. I think that you're attitude has improved to how a real suitor would act. But we need to legally prove that you are a suitor."

"How are we going to do that?" said Duncan. Clara cupped her chin as she paced the room.

"Well, here's the thing: If you legally are not royalty that's a problem. BUT, we CAN have some members of Parliament come over to see if you are worthy to be a suitor! Do you think you can handle it?"

"Of course I can handle it. Just watch and learn."

*******

**A/N: So, that's why Courtney couldn't marry him! It took me a while to finish this chapter. The next chapter will be my last. Thank you for all of your support! :)**


	12. All's Well That Ends Well

**A/N: *sob* Thank you, all of my reviewers, readers, and supporters. This story was my favorite to write. You are the reason why I kept going, and I thank you. Enough sappiness, on with the story! Enjoy my final chapter of the story, All's Well That Ends Well. **

**P.S. I know I used the same name of the chapter from my other story. Writer's Block! :)**

Chapter 12: All's Well That Ends Well

Duncan was nervously pacing the room, his hands balled in tight fists. In the dining hall, a small table had been set up with a chair in front of it. He had already gone over his plan for a half hour, and it was only a matter of minutes until the Parliament member would arrive to determine if he could marry the woman of his dreams. And what if... he didn't pass? Did he change his image and attitude for nothing? What if...

His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the knob on the front door turn.

Clara walked inside with a lovely young lady, maybe twenty-two, followed by Charles closely behind. The young lady surveyed the room, clipboard and pen at the ready. Duncan stopped in his tracks. He reviewed everything he had learned in his head, huffed up his chest, and approached the Parliament member.

"Good evening, miss." he said as he gracefully bowed down to kiss her hand.

"Oh! Well, good evening. Is this the young man to whom wants to legally be considered a suitor?" said the young lady, who blushed when Duncan kissed her hand.

"Yes, Miss Christine Pierce. This is Duncan. He's been in the family for quite a while now." said Clara, winking at Duncan.

"Well, so far he's off to a good start, I must say."

"Would the lovely lady care for some croissants?" said Duncan as he gestured towards the small table.

"Why, yes I would. Thank you, Duncan."

Duncan led Christine over to the table and pulled out her chair for her.

"Duncan! You are certainly the gentleman." said Christine. Clara was beaming while Charles gave Duncan a quick thumbs-up.

"Thank you, Miss Pierce."

After Christine had eaten her croissants and had something to drink, she rose from her seat, clipboard at hand. She quickly checked off something on her slip of paper. After several checks later, she scanned the page.

"Ah, yes. The only portion left to complete is the... dancing portion." said Christine happily. "If you can pass the dancing part, I will be able to make you a suitor."

Duncan breathed a sigh of relief. He'd known how to dance ever since he was a child. His mother had always danced with him in Courtney's kitchen when he was a little boy. That was long before he had developed feelings for Courtney.

"Yes, milady. I believe I can pass that part of the test." he smirked. He gently took hold of her hand, his touch as light as a moth's wing, and led her to the center of the dining hall. He began to sway and twirl her. Christine giggled. After about three minutes of waltzing, Duncan let go of her hand and bowed.

"Well, I think that it's obvious you passed. That was the best ballroom dancing I have ever been a part of! Tell me, wherever did you learn to dance like that?"

"Everything I learned I learned from my mother."

Clara and Charles smiled at Duncan as he signed his name at the bottom of the piece of paper on the clipboard. Christine kissed his cheek while Duncan silently cheered in his head. As soon as Christine left with her papers, Duncan made a beeline straight for Courtney's room, right before anyone could congratulate him.

*******

Courtney was sitting up straight on her bed, acoustic guitar at hand. Whenever she was stressed out, she would just pull out her guitar and start to sing. She had the loveliest voice. She had gotten that trait from her biological mother, long before she had passed away.

Her fingers started to ache. Even though she had been playing since she was fourteen, she still never got used to the painful feeling on her fingers from strumming on her guitar.

All of a sudden someone burst into her room.

"Duncan! What are you doing here? And look at what you did to my door!"

"Who cares about your stupid door? I passed!"

"You what?!"

"I passed the test! I'm now officially a suitor!" he whooped as he ran to her bedside, sweeping her up and throwing her over his shoulder like she was a sack of potatoes. Courtney yelped and laughed as he paraded around her room, waving an imaginary flag in one hand and holding her back with the other. As he let her down, Courtney wrapped her slim arms around his neck and ran her fingers over his sheer black hair.

"What happened to your Mohawk? Green was so totally your color." she whispered teasingly into his ear. Duncan tightly wrapped his arms around her back, his forehead now pressed against hers.

"You have to make sacrifices if you are going to get what you want." he whispered, his eyes closing.

"Do you want me?" Courtney said mischievously, her Onyx eyes locked to his teal ones. Duncan's eyes shot open as he pulled her so close that they could barely breathe...

"More than you could have ever imagined, babe."

*******

**The next day...**

Courtney nervously sat at her makeup table, her two best friends Bridgette and Jennifer applying the final touches to her face. The smell of so much perfume and makeup almost made Courtney gag, but it was way worth it. Her lilac makeup brought out her eyes and none of her makeup covered her freckles, which Duncan said he liked. As she heard Pachelbel's Canon start to play, her bridesmaids left her with smiling faces. She rose from her seat and took a deep breath.

"You look lovely, sweetheart." said Charles as he approached his daughter.

"Thanks, dad. I feel like I'm getting cold feet though. I'm getting married today AND I'm becoming queen tomorrow."

"Don't be nervous sweetheart. You're marrying the man you love and he'll rule Jeneous right next to you. There's nothing for you to worry about."

"You're right daddy. Thanks. Is Philip mad at me for deciding to not give the throne to him?" Courtney asked her father as she looped her arm through his.

"Well, he was at first, but then his mother gave him a juice box and he completely forgot about the whole thing." he said with a laugh.

The two opened the door and the blinding sunlight caused them both to squint. Once their eyes had adjusted, Courtney gasped at the beautiful wedding Clara had planned. All of the guests at the fake wedding had returned, knowing that this one was real. There was an ice sculpture of Courtney and Duncan, only as a mermaid and a merman, and they were holding hands. The beautiful castle garden was behind the wedding alter, Duncan, the priest, and the groomsmen up front. He checked her out as she approached him and smirked.

Typical Duncan.

*******

"Mornin' Princess."

Courtney's eyelids fluttered open as she stretched out her arms.

"Good morning."

"Ready for your big day today, future Queen?" Duncan said softly as he rubbed her smooth shoulders.

"You know we could just reschedule the ceremony for tomorrow. I'm so comfortable, and I don't want to get up."

Duncan frowned at her.

"You're not going to make a good queen with that attitude."

Courtney smiled up at him.

"I guess you're right. Do you know where Clara put the clothes?"

"They're in the closet over there." Duncan said as he pointed towards the nearby closet.

"Can you be a good husband and get my dress for me?"

"Alright. But you'll have to make it up for me. I _really_ don't want to get up."

"You sacrifice so much for me." she said sarcastically.

Duncan groggily made his way towards the closet and threw a dark plum dress over Courtney.

"I'll be changing in the bathroom if you need me." said Courtney sleepily. As the bathroom door clicked shut, she slipped out of her silk nightgown and stared at her formal dress. All of a sudden, the bathroom door flew open.

"AAAH! Duncan, get OUT! I don't have any clothes on!" she screamed as she hid behind the shower curtain.

"This is your way of making it up to me." he said mischievously.

Courtney pondered this for a second.

"OUT!" she screamed once more before ushering him out of the room. Duncan smiled while he put on his velvet shirt he was scheduled to wear.

"I love that woman."

*******

Duncan and Courtney stood outside of the large ornate door that led to the dining hall. Courtney wore her princess crown for the last time. A nervous expression washed over Courtney's face, which Duncan took notice to. He took her hand and rubbed her palm.

"Nervous, much?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" she sighed.

"Because I know you'll be a really great ruler."

"And I know that YOU'LL be a better ruler too. Much better than Julius would have been." Courtney whispered as she pecked her husband on his lips. The two opened the doors and stepped into the dining hall. Inside, the entire people of Jeneous were standing in front of all four walls of the room. In the front were two plush chairs. Just waiting for them. On either side of Courtney and Duncan were a row of guards, swords in the air. The two took deep breaths as they approached and sat in their chairs. Clara and Charles stood beside them and removed their crowns. Charles placed his King's crown on Duncan's head.

"Duncan Smith, do you solemnly swear to rule the people of Jeneous according to the statures of Parliament and the respective laws and custom of the saying?"

"I solemnly promise so to do."

Clara removed her crown and steadily placed it on Courtney's head.

"Courtney Valdez, do you solemnly swear to rule the people of Jeneous according to the statures of Parliament and the respective laws and custom of the saying?"

"I solemnly promise so to do."

Duncan and Courtney rose from their chairs and made their way to the center of the room where all the people of Jeneous could see them. Hands clasped, Courtney leaned over and whispered to Duncan, "You gonna grow the hawk back?"

Duncan winked at her.

"I'll think about it."

They smiled at each other as the main Member of Parliament approached the two.

"Presenting, His and Her Royal Majesty, Duncan Emilio Smith and Courtney Clarice Renaldo Valdez, King and Queen of Jeneous."

*******

**A/N: The end! Oh, my dear readers, this was SO much fun to write! Stay tuned for more stories! :)**


End file.
